oneyplaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts
Kingdom Hearts is a video game developed by Square Enix (known as just Square at the time). It was released in North America on September 17, 2002, and it's beloved by Julian. Plot Kingdom Hearts follows the adventures of a 14-year old boy named Sora (voiced by Haley Joel Osment, Julian's ex-crush), who lives in Destiny Islands. After having a tutorial dream, he gets woken up by Kairi who smacks him on the head, and she, Sora, and Riku have a race for some After abandoning his mom through what can only be sneaking out the window, as she somehow didn't notice him leave, he goes out to face dark creatures known as the Heartless. Afterwards, he winds up in Traverse Town and later meets Donald and Goofy, and they face a boss. The trio then goes through different Disney worlds doing crap and meeting people, fighting things, while Sora continues to ask "Have you seen my friends, Riku and Kairi?". They also after doing crap, Sora penetrates the Keyholes with his keyblade (and i'm not gonna lie, it looks so pretty everytime). After doing this for a while, Sora and his friends end up in Hollow Bastion where Riku steals Sora's keyblade, and Donald and Goofy abandon him. But he gets his shit back later. After fighting Riku, Sora basically kills himself so Kairi can be alive again and also free some Disney princesses, and after waddling around for a bit as a Heartless, Kairi revives Sora. Sora and his friends face Ansem or whatever and Kairi drifts away as Destiny Islands gets brought back. Playthrough The playthrough began on November 27th, 2016 and, for a brief time, Matt played with them but then left, and has since then been a three-man playthrough (Although there was a 2nd 4th member, Pant who secretly joined in much later on, but was killed. R.I.P Pant, i love ya boo) The initial run of the playthrough ended on May 23rd, 2017 and was completely dropped until, through a Halloween month miracle of nature, resumed on October 10th, 2017, right where they left off... sort of. At some point, the original save file got deleted, but through the power of the lovely Amin, it was brought back. (By him playing through the game, getting everything that they had, as if it was never lost. The only major thing different is that the Gummi ship was made to look like Ding Dong.) The art for Chris, Ding Dong and Julian was changed starting with this run, and the background changed colors. However, Sora's artwork stayed the same. This second run ended on October 18th, 2017, but was picked back up for a third run on November 14th, 2017, and continues to run (though with occasional 1-to-2 day breaks). The playthrough has spawned a few hot memes, such as The Hitler Hypothetical, and Big Penny. Also, for a while, the stingers were just about Disney characters anuses. Episode 49 is considered The Dark Age of Oney Plays. After a long hiatus, the playthrough ended on May 11th, 2018. Then, just seven days later, another adventure into the world of Kingdom Hearts began... Playthrough trivia * Several episodes have been reuploaded due to bad audio syncing. * Kingdom Hearts is currently the longest series on OneyPlays. ** In addition, it appears to have the longest single-video best of compilation to date. * According to Julian, Kingdom Hearts is most popular with Gay Furries. Category:Long Running Category:Games Category:Completed Games